hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Briana Swanson
Briana Swanson was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 16th place. Personality Briana was a confident chef, but struggled to keep up with the orders, remembering the menu, and cook fish. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Briana said she had a crush on Sous Chef Scott, though she found him intimidating. Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Briana was the seventh person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Patrick. She made a duck dish, and she tied that round with Patrick. The red team won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey. During prep, Briana struggled on prepping the lobster, and when Ramsay asked her what the entrées were, she struggled to remember, much to Ramsay's dismay as they were about to open. However, she remembered that the entrées were filet beef, miso-glazed cod, and New York Strip. During dinner service, she was on the fish station with Roshni. She was not seen that night, but when Christina served Wellingtons with raw pastry, a fed up Ramsay shut down the red kitchen. Despite this, the red team won the service as they served all their appetizers compared to the blue team’s zero. Episode 2 During the Scallop Challenge, Briana lost a shoe when the chefs dug out their scallops, which Ramsay noticed. She was paired up with Kimmie, they were not seen getting a plate completed, but the red team won the challenge 6-2. They were rewarded with with a trip to Catalina Island with Ramsay on board a yacht, and a zip lining experience. During the reward, she called that day beautiful to hang out and bond. During dinner service, Briana was on the appetizer station with Roshni. Despite claiming that making risottos was her favorite and hoped for perfection, she sent up three pans of risottos for the same table, all different colors, leading Ramsay to ask her why she would not cook them in one pan together. She admitted that she should have as an annoyed Danielle asked her to do something. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, she agreed with Dana to name Roshni as the second nominee to see Barbie go home. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, Briana was on the grilled cheese station with Christina. She was not seen much, except for questioning Barbie on either sabotaging the women or trying to help after the latter's pizza was raw. The red team got their orders finished first, they were sent to help the blue team, and they won the challenge. They were rewarded with a trip to San Diego with a safari trip, and got to fly in a private jet. During dinner service, Briana was on the fish station with Robyn. When she called out four minutes on her scallops, Ramsay got shocked, and Christina decided to jump over to fish as the latter felt she was not pulling her weight. On entrées, she wanted to step it up for Ramsay, but her cod was burning, frustrating Kimmie as she had all her meat ready. Then, she burned another cod, frustrating Kimmie even further, and when she did send up an attempt, it was a half portion. While she did not know the cod shrank while cooking, a pissed Ramsay compared it to her brain, shrunk and missing. While she got her refire accepted, she could not serve it due to Roshni's missing dumplings. After, she served burnt cod, and it was one of the dishes that got the women kicked out of service. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Briana knew she was going up no matter what, but refused to give up as her departure would hurt the women. Briana was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Barbie as the second, and they were joined by Roshni. During her plea, she said she was a team player, and hoped to bounce back from the cod incident, but Ramsay accused her of disappearing after said incident. She was eliminated for her struggles on the cod, and not showing any improvement. During her exit interview, she said she wanted to improve herself, and felt Ramsay did not see the passionate side of her. Ramsay's comment: "Tonight, Briana had a battle with the cod, and the cod won. And that's why her time in Hell's Kitchen was a short one." Nomination history Trivia *She holds the record for winning the most challenges in a season without doing a single punishment, with three, and is tied with Danielle (Season 11). *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous job as a private chef. Quotes *"I think I kind of already have a crush on Sous Chef Scott. He does look scary, but I don't know, something about that bald head." *"Ahhhhh, dagger in the heart, shit." *''(After being eliminated) "''I came here to Hell's Kitchen to challenge myself. I don't think Chef Ramsay got to see what kind of chef I am. I'm a very passionate chef, but he didn't think that I was, uh, enough of a fighter about it, and he's probably right." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:New Yorkers Category:16th Place